The End
by La Nanita
Summary: For a half a second, Voldemort’s eyes met Harry’s and the travesty of a smile made one last appearance. When Harry and Ginny looked at each other for the last time, Harry’s eyes were full of desperation. No, not her. Anything but that! Take me, take me!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**: Harry and friends are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Summary**: Yeah, I know: It's another one of those "Final Battle" fics. It started out as a crack ficlet but it had a mind of it's own and morphed into what you're about to read. In just the first chapter I try my hand at action, romance, and comedy, so buckle-up and enjoy the ride! Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present:

_**The End**_

_Part I_

Above the roar of the wind, the sounds of battle barely reached the two wizards circling each other in a clearing. The War, as it would be called for years to come, had started in Hogwarts' hallowed halls but had long since overflowed to the Grounds. Now, Harry and Voldemort found themselves circling in the Forbidden Forest.

The branches of gnarled, old trees had grown until they criss-crossed and intertwined as closely as puzzle-pieces in some places. The fierce wind caused the trees to creak and groan as they grudgingly allowed tendrils of light to leak through to the forest floor before moving back again. There, in the depths of the forest, it was almost completely dark, save for the thin fingers of light reaching for the forest floor. It was in this intermittent darkness that the Dark Lord and the Boy Who Lived dueled for the last time. Round and round they went, each searching for a weakness in the other. The battle was just as much mental as it was physical, as both knew that to attack with their mind open was merely a waste of precious energy. Voldemort's blood-red eyes glittered with unadulterated fury and Harry's green eyes glowed with everything and, at the same time, nothing.

An anguished cry, carried on the wind, filled the air around them. Alarmed, Harry snapped his head in the direction of the scream. Voldemort took advantage of Harry's lapse in judgment and sent a nasty-looking curse his way. Harry's compassion had cost him the half-second he needed to deflect the curse. On pure instinct, Harry threw himself flat against the ground. He heard a whooshing sound, as if a large bird had just flown from Voldemort's wand and into the underbrush. He felt his hair rustle as the curse passed over him and smelled the acrid stench of burning hair.

Close call.

From his awkward position on the ground he managed to shoot a Stunning Spell at Voldemort's ankles, forcing the Dark Lord to perform an undignified two-step. While Voldemort was off-balance, Harry scrambled to his feet. _Pull yourself together_ he mentally scolded. _You wont be much help to them if you get your own head blown off_. A worm of worry wriggled in the back of his mind. That scream had sounded a lot like---

------------- 0----------------

Ron grunted as he helped Hermione to her feet. The two had been climbing a hill to the relative safety of high-ground when a deflected jinx struck Hermione's shoulder. (Ron didn't realize until later that the surprised scream had come from his own treacherous mouth.) She lost her hold, fell, and tumbled to the bottom of the hill where she landed in a crumpled heap. Ron half-ran, half-fell to where Hermione lay. His hands trembled as he carefully flipped Hermione onto her back.

Her eyes weren't open.

Ron's heart skipped a beat.

Desperately he thought, _She can't be...God. Don't let her be_... He couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought. Luckily he didn't have to. Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. Ron was crushed under a wave of intense relief so powerful, he was sure that had he been standing, he would have collapsed. Ron released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and began to rain questions and kisses on his girlfriend.

"Are you all right?" He pressed his lips to her forehead. "How's your shoulder?" Her cheek. "How do you feel?" Her other cheek. "Can you walk?" Her nose. "Why'd you scare me like that?" Her lips. Ruffled, surprised, and slightly exasperated, Hermione kissed back briefly before pulling away. When she saw that Ron intended to go on interrogating her, she quickly cut him off. "I'm fine", she assured "Just a little winded." Seeing the doubt on Ron's face she tried a smile, but it came out a pained grimace.

"Are you sure? Because--"

"Just help me up, will you? We're sitting ducks here. " Although, as she looked around, she saw that most of the Death Eaters had left the rolling hills in favor of the Lake and the Forest. She grimly looked on as a poor soul was blasted into the dark, chilly waters.

"Oh, erm, right." Ron sheepishly agreed. His cheeks and ears began to color. He stood up, grasped Hermione's outstretched hand, and tugged her to her feet. She over-balanced and steadied herself against the first solid thing her hands found which happened to be Ron's chest. Ron's arms naturally closed around her. Bemused and embarrassed, Hermione looked up to find Ron smiling down at her. They simply stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's warm, if slightly awkward, embrace. Unfortunately, a moment later a distraction appeared in the form of Severus Snape.

**Next Chapter:**

Snape skidded into the clearing and time seemed to stand still for an eternal second. Harry looked at Voldemort. Voldemort looked at Harry. Snape looked at Voldemort _and_ Harry. Harry and Voldemort both leveled their wands at Snape, Voldemort aiming between his eyes and Harry for his heart.

Two words escaped Snape's lips before all hell broke loose. "Oh, shit."

_**Author's Note**_: I really liked this chapter and I hope you did too. Let me know if you did...or if you didn't. The review button's right there...

La Nanita


	2. Of Bulls and Bullies

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all licensed trademarks are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Previous Chapter: **

_Bemused and embarrassed, Hermione looked up to find Ron smiling down at her. They simply stood there for a moment, wrapped in each other's warm, if slightly awkward, embrace. Unfortunately, a moment later a distraction appeared in the form of Severus Snape. _

**_The End _**

_Part II _

"How …cute."

The contemptuous words cut through Hermione and Ron's minds, shocking them to motion, but more surprising than the words, was the presence of the man who spoke them. The voice belonged to a man that Ron and Hermione had hoped never to see or hear (or for that matter smell) again. The icy glare Ron was shooting over her shoulder was proof enough, but Hermione steeled herself and turned around to confirm what she already new.

As Hermione feared, Severus Snape stood a short distance away, dressed in his trademark black robes and cynical smirk. Hermione's stomach fell; Snape was a nasty, twisted, greasy, two-faced, bigoted, monster, but he was powerful. Very powerful. Snape had been practicing dark magic from _childhood_. She and Ron had taken great strides in magical learning in the last few months, but, even together, Hermione still wasn't sure they could take him.

_Well it could be worse._ Hermione thought and, as if on cue, it was.

Between one moment and the next, Draco Malfoy materialized wearing the same robes and smirk as Snape. The similarity and stark contrast the two presented was quite unconcerting. _Disillusionment Charm!_ Hermione mentally scolded herself; she should have sensed him, or at least seen the telltale ripples…

"Oh, don't let us interrupt," Malfoy drawled in a voice like poisoned honey. "We're only passing through you see, we have bigger fish to fry." His eyes glittered with pleasure, and shades of a totally different emotion Hermione didn't fancy fathoming. Malfoy reminded Hermione of a playground bully that had just cornered a particularly amusing target.

Upon Malfoy's appearance, Ron's icy gaze had given was to a glare of flaming fury, however, his only response to Malfoy's taunts was to level his wand and take a step in front of Hermione, effectively shielding her.

Snape laughed. "Bravo, Weasley, admirable indeed. But I doubt you could save your own neck, let alone _hers_." From his side, Malfoy gave an appreciative chuckle. Ron saw red.

In that moment, Ron understood how a bull felt before it charged. There stood Malfoy, waving his little red cape, mockingly just out of reach. And Ron would charge. Even though some part of him knew the matador would simply step aside at the last second, he charged. Sure enough, time after time, he found himself inexplicably past the matador, turning a slow half-circle, only to see him waving that annoying little red cape again…

Ron laughed a short, dry, humorless laugh. "You wanna bet?"

Malfoy and Snape briefly exchanged a nervous glance.

_After all_ Ron thought with a smile_, sooner or later, the bull will get its day… _

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

**AN:** The chapter switched P.O.V's but I think it's understood when it switches from Hermione to Ron. Sorry it's so short today. This is the first bit of Part II the rest (including the parts promised in the preview) will tentatively be posted this weekend.

As always, Read and Review,

La Nanita


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all licensed trademarks are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Previous Chapter:**

_Ron laughed a short, dry, humorless laugh. "You wanna bet?"_  
_Malfoy and Snape briefly exchanged a nervous glance._  
After all_ Ron thought with a smile, _sooner or later, the bull will get its day…  
-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

_**The End**_

_Part III_

Luna Lovegood was being hotly pursued by Death Eaters. Even sprinting as fast as she could they were steadily gaining ground. As they raced across the Hogwarts Grounds, Luna's lead slipped further and further. Just when felt she could run no longer, inspiration hit her. Without thinking, which was how Luna found she worked best, she changed direction and hurtled toward the Forest. Looking over her shoulder, Luna saw the Death Eaters were still hot on her tail. Luna tried weaving through trees to throw them off, but the Death Eaters copied her every move effortlessly. Thoroughly exhausted, Luna played her last card. She faked left, went right, turned a corner and pressed herself flat against a tree.

Just as Luna planned, the Death Eaters flew right by her hiding place. After checking to make sure they weren't already on their way back, she relaxed and tried to catch her breath. She exasperatedly combed her fingers through her fly-away hair with the hand that wasn't clutching her wand. As Luna labored to control her breathing, she asked herself how she had gotten into this situation in the first place.

She had been sitting in front of her fireplace, contentedly reading the latest edition of the Quibbler when she sensed something. A slight tug, or pull. She just felt like she needed to be at Hogwarts. Now. And so she left, apparated without a word to Hogwarts' front gate.

The once, impressive structure had been blasted off its hinges and lay in smoldering ruins. It tugged at Luna's heartsrings to see the gate in such a state. It had always given her such a strong feeling of security, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters had blasted through it in seconds. Not a moment after she had stepped on to the Grounds she had been confronted by Death Eaters. None other, in fact, than Dolohov, Mulciber, and Macnair, three Death Eaters she'd had the….pleasure of meeting in her fourth year. It seemed that they hadn't forgotten her either.

As Luna walked through the wreckage of the gate, the crew of cohorts caught sight of her. Their pent up aggression paired with the adrenaline-rush of battle (and probably a troubled childhood Luna added mentally) had made them bloodthirsty animals eager for the kill.

When Luna appeared they saw not a teenage girl, but an excuse to murder.

The one Luna took to be Dolohov spotted her first and pointing a gnarled finger her direction asked his accomplices," Isn't that blond the bird from the Ministry?" Luna's eyes widened as she realized they were talking about her, but she stood horribly transfixed, feet glued to the spot.

"Yeah," Mulciber replied, "I remember her. Right embarrassed us she did." Mulciber grimaced as he remembered the tongue-lashing he'd received from the Dark Lord. _Lashed me with more than just his tongue too, so he did._

As realization dawned on their faces, Macnair's murderous cry cut through the air: "_Kill her!"_

When the Death Eaters began sprinting toward her, Luna was finally able to tear herself free and run as fast as she could the _other _way…

All this flashed through her head in a blur of image and emotion before the internal montage was cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps…

----------------------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------------------

In their clearing, Harry and Voldemort circled.

----------------------------------------------------------------- 0----------------------------------------------------------

In the moment it took for Snape and Malfoy to realize what was happening, it had already happened. Ron and Hermione attacked lightning-fast, bringing their wands down in identical slashing motions polished to perfection by months of practice. Twin gashes appeared on the Slytherin's faces even before they fully realized what was going on. Seconds after Ron had spoken, the two Death Eaters were staggering backward, spattered heavily with their own blood.

Gaping stupidly, Malfoy brought a hand to his cheek; it came away scarlet with blood. Malfoy slowly raised his eyes to glare at the two. His eyes were glittering with predatory ferocity. Snape snarled and furiously wiped the side of his face with his sleeve and advanced toward them. Attacking quickly had gained the Gryffindors a victory, but it appeared it would be short-lived. The wounds, while dramatic, had been cosmetic and only made their adversaries angry. They would not back down though, it appeared they would be Gryffindor until the end, whenever it may come.

----------------------------------------------------------------- 0---------------------------------------------------------------

Still they circled. The moment would soon come when one would gain the high-ground. But for now they were equal. Around and around they went…

-----------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luna held her breath as the footsteps came nearer.

_Ten feet away_.

She turned to face the direction of the footsteps.

_Five feet away. _

She drew her wand.

_Two feet away._

She summoned all her courage.

_One foot away_.

Luna steeled herself and jumped into her stalker's, wand out, eyes blazing.

There was a high-pitched girly scream of surprise.

"Neville?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So there's Part III as promised. It's a little longer than usual, probably because I feel guilty for screwing up the storyline. I'm sorry, but the bit I said I'd have posted in chapter two doesn't really fit in yet. This planned for this to be a three-part fic but, as always, there always seems to be more to write. I still have to fit Ginny in, and probably some of the Order members. Review and tell me who you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do.

Read and Review

La Nanita


	4. Tensions Build

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all registered trademarks are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. No copyright infringment is intended and no profit is being made.

**_The End_**

_Part IIII_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Snape and Malfoy bore down upon Ron and Hermione like lions on the hunt. They slowly approached, snarling, wands drawn but Hermione and Ron refused to back down. In the last moment they had to spare, they looked at each other, and nodded solemnly. They were in this together. Until the end.

They had time to share sad smiles, and then Snape and Malfoy were upon them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, deep in the Forbidden Forest, Luna and Neville were having an impromptu reunion. "Neville?" Luna asked cautiously, "Is that you?"

Neville smiled in relief and called over his shoulder, "Ginny, you can come out now! It's just Luna!"

At this, Ginny Weasley slowly peered out from behind a tree. She still, however, had her wand raised.

"How do I know you're not a Death Eater?" she asked Luna.

Luna managed a smile, "Because, a Death Eater wouldn't know that in fourth year you and Colin Creevey were caught…" Luna was cut off because at this point Ginny rushed over and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Ok, ok," Ginny said, "You're definitely Luna." Neville laughed loudly. Just then, a curse whizzed by, right in front of his nose. Neville's eyes crossed slightly as he tried to watch it pass. The curse left a large, scorching, slash on a tree two feet to Ginny's left. Ginny's eyes widened as she said, matter-of-factly, "_Those_ are Death Eaters."

"Quick! Over here!" Luna suggested, stepping off the path and ducking down behind a bush. Ginny and Neville disappeared behind the bush a second Dolohov and Macnair came along the path. "Did you hear that?" Dolohov was asking Macnair. "Yeah. Someone was laughing." Behind the bush, Ginny and Luna turned to glare at Neville, who gave a sheepish, apologetic look.

"Hey, 'Toni, I found some footprints…" Macnair said. But Antonin Dolohov was busy examining the scorched tree, and either didn't hear, or didn't care. "Wait a second." said Macnair, "They end right…here." Macnair had reached the bush Ginny, Neville and Luna had hidden behind. He peered over, and Ginny popped her head up. "Surprise!" she whispered. But before Macnair could call for his cohort, Luna had stunned him.

Dolohov finally turned around when he heard Macnair hit the ground. Slowly, Dolohov walked in their direction, looking around cautiously. "Who's there?" he asked, stepping over Macnair's prone form. Ginny and Luna felt Neville getting up and tried to stop him, but Neville had a glint of determination in his eyes. He silently crept up on Dolohov and tapped his shoulder. Dolohov wheeled around and Neville crashed his fist into Dolohov's face. There was an audible crack as his nose broke, then he fell, unconscious on top of Macnair. "That's for fifth year." Neville said coldly as he casually wiped his hand on his jeans.

Ginny and Luna exchanged looks of shock as they climbed out from their hiding place. Neville joined them, being careful to snap both Dolohov and Macnair's wands beneath his feet as he went. "So, what now?" Neville asked.

Luna looked at the path they had ended up on. "I think we have to go that way." She said. Ginny and Neville nodded. They all felt it now. A slight tug or pull in the right direction. So, in silence, the three friends followed each other deeper into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer:** _Lawsuit __Eximae_

**Author's Note:** Sorry. Here you go.

_**The End**_

_Chapter 5: The Calm __Before__ the Storm_

Lupin made quick work of Gibbon, the Death Eater he was fighting. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nymphadora in trouble. "Tonks, look out!" he called.

The clumsy, pink-haired Auror wheeled around from the Death Eater she was dueling just in time to see the one coming at her from behind. Tonks turned to stun him but she lost her balance and fell in a writhing mass of limbs and robes. The Death Eater charged right by her and into his cohort. On the ground, Tonks untangled herself and aimed her wand. "_Incarcerous_" she said. Instantly, ropes appeared snaked around the pair of Death Eaters who promptly fell over. Tonks yelled, "Impedimenta!" before they summoned the wits to cast the counter-curse. _Two down, a __bajillion__ to go_, Tonks thought grimly.

Having dispatched their enemies, Lupin and Tonks turned to face the rest of the Order members in the clearing. Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were taking on Avery and Rookwood. Looking at them, one would think they could have ended the battle at any time and were enjoying toying with their adversaries. And one would have been right.

Behind them, McGonagall was taking on Crabbe and Goyle Senior. She held them off effortlessly until she tired of her little game. As they watched, she transfigured them both into toads. She stood over them imperiously. "Tut tut," McGonagall said, "It seems not even the Dark Lord could get a scrap of knowledge through your thick skulls."

In front of her, Kingsley upper-cut Avery, who went sprawling. As Avery flew through the air, Kingsley disarmed him. A moment later, Avery landed in a heap, unconscious and wandless. Beside him, Mad-Eye was finishing off Rookwood. He deflected Rookwood's Stunning Spell and retaliated by jabbing his staff into Rookwood's middle. He doubled over in pain and Moody took the opportunity to bring the staff down on Rookwood's back. He groaned in pain but was soon silenced when Moody struck the final blow to the back of his head. Rookwood went out like a light.

Mad-eye grunted as he turned around to take in the scene. Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall and Kingsley were all smiling back at him, respective adversaries all stunned, bound, or toads. Mad-eye grunted again and after a moment pointed into the forest and gestured for them to follow him. Tonks and Lupin shared a "look". Good old Mad-Eye, the look said. "Come on Mad-eye, you've got to admit: we did a good job." Lupin said smiling. "Yea," Tonks agreed, "Would it kill you to give a compliment occasionally?"

Moody darkly peered into the dark of the woods. "That's not what I'm afraid will kill me," he replied gruffly. Sobered, the Order members all followed Moody into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Back at the ranch, Hermione and Ron had finally turned the tables on Snape and Malfoy. In a timeless battle of good versus evil, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, light versus dark, they finally had them on the defensive. Side by side they rained down spells and jinxes and it was all the Death Eaters could do to keep blocking them. Hermione and Ron fought fiercely, unrelentingly, and slowly but surely they were gaining ground. As if the two Gryffindors were leeching away their strength, the Snape and Malfoy's attacks were getting weaker and more desperate. Step by step Malfoy and Snape retreated, until, as if on cue, they both turned tail and sprinted into the cover of the trees clutching their left forearms.

Ron and Hermione smiled grimly as they turned to make chase. Hermione could scarcely believe their good fortune. They had Malfoy and Snape on the run, theirs for the taking. Surely if the two wizards had managed to kill Dumbledore, they wouldn't go down this easy? She was right to be unsure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius Malfoy roughly kicked Peter Pettigrew's prone form onto its back and peered down into the man's glazed eyes. "Is he dead?" he asked unconcernedly. "Not far from it," Rodolphus Lestrange replied. Beside him, his wife, Bellatrix giggled maniacally. "Yes, well, just leave him here. I suspect his use to the Dark Lord has just about run its course."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, a burning pain shot up his left arm. Rodolphus winced and clutched his arm. Bellatrix giggled again. Lucuis tutted mentally, _Absolutely__ loopy that one. But she has her uses._

At that moment, Bellatrix's head snapped up and she looked into the forest. Her usual demented gaze was momentarily replaced by a look of predatory alertness. Lucius was reminded of a hunting dog with a scent when Bella shot off into the brush. He turned to Rodolphus with an arched eyebrow. He shrugged and, at a run, the two followed Bellatrix through the trees and into the darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The darkness had almost fully sunk upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. A storm was brewing, and it would be the stuff of legends. Already thunder could be heard booming and rumbling across the skies. The thunder was here. But the lightning had yet to arrive.

Thunder cracked again, but Harry dared not look up so as not to give Voldemort an opening to attack. Right now he needed to focus completely on the task at hand, a task that his whole life had been leading up to. Voldemort and Harry still circled, locked in a mental battle for control. To attack with your mind open would be suicide. To defend against a closed mind, impossible. All there was in this clearing was Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort and Harry. Building their shields and gauging the other's in a battle that would decide the fate of the entire Wizarding world. Just outside the clearing, three friends and D.A. Members looked on fearfully.

From their hiding spot behind a bush, Neville, Ginny and Luna watched, worried and afraid and wretchedly helpless. Following their instincts and some pervading feeling of rightness, they had come upon the clearing after a few minutes walk. When the two wizards came into view, Ginny hysterically tried to throw herself into the clearing and to Harry's defense, but Neville held her back. Ginny looked ready to scream but after another glance through the trees (perhaps to confirm that Harry was really there facing down the Dark Lord) she whispered urgently, "We have to go! We have to help him!"

Luna's blue eyes had gone disturbingly cold. "It's not time," she said in a voice so dark and icy it could not have been hers. She still stared, detached in to the clearing. Neville added solemnly, "It's not our battle to fight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny's eyes burned with righteous indignation as she fiercely whispered back, "Harry would fight to the death to save any one of us!" Neville cut across her swiftly, "This is different and you know it. We've done everything we can to help him. He's ready; he can do this. Harry _has_ to do this. On his own." Neville's tone brooked no argument and Ginny was too exhausted to fight that fact anymore. She crouched next to Neville and watched the battle unfold in front her, tears spilling freely from her eyes.

Across the clearing, members of the Order of the Phoenix were struggling with similar emotions. Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Mad-eye and Shacklebolt were phantoms, peering through the trees silent and distressed. They all knew the stakes. They had put everything on the line, sacrificed years of service and fought countless battles. They had given so much for the cause, and now they could do nothing but watch and wait. It was tearing them apart.

Further along the ring of onlookers forming around the clearing, Malfoy, the Lestranges, and the few remaining Death Eaters bid their time, snatching glimpses of the combatants through the shifting leaves. Faces in shadow, they too watched and waited. By following some sort of universal homing signal, they had all come across this place where all would change forever. And now they were all in the right place, just not the right time. Overhead, clouds gathered and darkened, blotting out all vestiges of sunlight. This was it, the calm before the storm. All the way around the circle, people began the hardest part of war: the wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** I almost have the whole thing planned out now! I just realized the 7th book comes out in less than a week. No one's gonna read fanfics after that so I better get this done!!! Please review, in these final days of glorious fanfiction.


	6. Dark

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier, for those who still care, but it felt pointless posting it right after everyone had already read what _really_ happened. Shrugs Here it is anyway 'cause my best friend wanted it.

**Disclaimer:** If you check this with your copy of Deathly Hallows, you'll see they don't match up. That's because I'm not JK Rowling.

**Previous Chapter: **_Overhead, clouds gathered and darkened, blotting out all vestiges of sunlight. This was it, the calm before the storm. All the way around the circle, people began the hardest part of war: the wait._

_**The End**_

_Chapter Six: Dark_

Death Eaters and Order Members, friends and foes surrounded the Dark Lord and The Chosen One, unknowingly creating a human arena for the smack-down of all time. They all stood still, waiting for the catalyst that would start the chain reaction. None knew what the last link in this chain is, but they knew it would end with either Lord Voldemort or Harry Potter dead. It was the only way.

They all stood still waiting for a catalyst which eventually came, in the form of one Severus Snape…

Severus Snape was, put simply, in shock. He could not believe that after years of secrets and espionage, after all the magical knowledge he'd gathered and put to use, he was being _chased _by two teenagers. Even as he ran he shook his head. They must have indeed reached the end. It was all up to Harry and Voldemort now; fate could have no part in this.

The potions master took aim over his shoulder and sent a Stunning spell slanting through the forest. It was enough to put Hermione Granger off balance, but Ron steadied her and they continued together. Snape cursed mentally. By his side, Draco attempted a backwards Sectusempra that went hugely off-target. All the while a whirlwind of hexes and jinxes came flying from the wandtips of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, some coming dangerously close to disarming the two, some coming close to doing much worse.

This wouldn't do, Snape and Malfoy had to make a stand, take the Gryffindors by surprise, but where? Looking ahead, Snape saw just the place: a clearing in the woods…

All traces of logical thought had deserted Hermione Granger. For the first time in her life she was acting on pure instinct. It felt good. She didn't aim: her target would come to her. She didn't think: the right spell came to her lips by itself. She didn't plan: her feet would take her where she needed to go. In the end, they always do.

It was bliss to let go of inhibitions and just _act_. _Is __this how Harry feels all the time_, Hermione wondered. No wonder he had "saving people thing". What a rush! Branches ripped at her clothes and face as she raced through the trees, but she didn't care. _It will all be over soon._ There was no way for Hermione to know this, but she never questioned it. Her mind could argue all it wanted, but her heart said it was true, and her heart had never led her astray.

As Severus Snape drew nearer to the clearing where he would make his stand, he noticed that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Through the trees, he could make out two forms circling, not dueling, just circling. By the time he realized who the men were, it was too late. He was too close and there was no going back.

Snape dug in his heels and had almost skidded to a halt at the very edge of the trees. He thought, for a moment that just maybe he'd be able to avoid the inevitable. The next second however, Draco Malfoy crashed into him from behind and he was thrown headlong into the clearing. He was sadly unprepared for the unwanted and unpredicted twist so his wand flew from his hand and he landed sprawled on the ground between the two most famous men in the wizarding world. There must have been some sort of wretched symbolism there, but Snape had no time to contemplate it, in fact, his time was about to be cut short.

Everyone in the circle gasped collectively at what had just conspired. (Malfoy Jr. had just managed to stop at the edge of the clearing, but Hermione and Ron had dispatched him. He now lay face-down on the ground with the broken bits of his wand nearby.)There were some spectacularly loud curses as well, but it did not matter, the time for hide and seek was over and now everyone had to let the chips fall where they may.

As he and Voldemort circled, Harry had been ready for almost anything to happen, a sudden curse, a bolt of lightning, heck he wouldn't have been surprised if the sky ripped open and blackness swallowed the earth. But when Severus Snape fell through the trees and landed on the ground in front of him, Harry was caught completely off guard. Amazingly, Voldemort too lost his focus. In one critical moment, Harry might've have ended it all, but alas the moment came and went like so many others before it. Time waits for no man.

The entire circle held its breath and waited to see what would happen next. Events had long since gone beyond the realm of predictability.

Voldemort quickly regained his composure, snakelike eyes widening and returning to furious slits in the space of an instant. He thought, he might as well toy with the boy before his destruction. After all, he'd waited and plotted for so long. A boy who eats his veggies deserves his dessert. What passed as a smile for Voldemort graced his lips. _This would be fun._

"Stand, Severus Snape." The Dark Lord commanded, loud enough for the circle of onlookers to hear every word. "Stand and show where your loyalty truly lies!"

No one expected what happened next. No one _would_ have except the late Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape rose slowly and steadily to his feet. Back straight and shoulders back, he stared the Dark Lord in the eye, calmly and cooly. He had nothing to hide anymore, he let the Dark Lord fully into his mind, to see all of his treachery and deceit. Voldemort for his part was totally and wholly nonplussed. It couldn't be true, how had he not known! The Dark Lord _always_ knows! While Voldemort stood in shock, Snape spat at the Dark Lord's feet. Then he slowly, deliberately took a single step away from Voldemort, towards Harry. When Snapes black eyes met Harry's green, suddenly Harry understood.

Everything. A strong burst of emotion told hold of Harry's heart and viciously squeezed it. Snape held his gaze firmly, willing him to see everything, all the secrets he'd slaved to keep, and nodded solemnly. It was the last thing he ever did.

Overcome with prideful, vengeful rage, Voldemort spat the two words that had taken so many lives, his wand pointed directly at Severus Snape's heart. Severus Snape died happily, with no regrets and no secrets. The last thing he saw in this world were Harry's green eyes. Lily's eyes.


	7. The End

_**The End**_

_Chapter Seven: The End_

It was time.

The edges of the circle leaped into action all at once. Death Eaters, and Order Members and soldiers of Dumbledore's Army jumped out form their hiding places and dueled ferociously with the nearest adversary. In perfect tandem, Ron and Hermione were taking on Lucius Malfoy. _One down, one to go_, Ron thought fiercely.

Luna and Ginny had were tag-teaming Rabastan Lestrange, as Harry watched, Luna and Ginny fired synchronized Stunning Spells.

"Stupefy!"

"Impedimenta!"

Rabastan artfully dodged the first spell, but the second hit him square in the chest. Bellatrix Lestrange howled in anguish and approached Luna and Ginny, wand drawn, crazed eyes glittering. She bore down on them with long, quick strides. The murderous look on her face leaving no doubt that she would fight to kill. Luna and Ginny weren't harmed however, at that moment, Neville stepped out from the shadows and into Bella's path…

Now the dueling had begun, it would not stop until one side was the victor. Of course, even when the war's over, the battle has never really ended. Thunderclaps continued to boom their discontent across the sky, but in this place, at this time, they went totally unheeded. The thick darkness that had fallen was cut and streaked with flashed and beams of criss-crossing light, momentarily transforming the Forbidden Forest into a depressing travesty of a rave. The war was fought from this point on with only intermittent flashes of light that made the scenes of barbarity all the more frightening.

Remus Lupin dove in front of a Killing Curse and "took the bullet" for his wife. Tonks wouldn't realize until much later, when she was screaming her husband's name what happened. The healing process wouldn't begin until much later, if it wasn't for the birth of Remus' child nine months later, it might never have ended.

Peter Pettigrew snuck up from behind and hit Minerva McGonagall with a surprisingly forceful Stunning Spell. It was the final straw for a woman her age. The proud Gryffindor Headmistress would be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Mad-eye Moody whirled around in time to swiftly end Pettigrew's.

For the first time in a long while, an emotion that wasn't muddled by madness molded Bellatriz Lestranges features. Her face was contorted in genuinue fear. Everyone within a ten foot radius had stopped in what they were doing when they felt the pure waves of hatred and anger emanating from Neville has he stepped closer and closer to Bellatrix. The Lestrange for her part did not back down, but even armed, she looked _diminished_ somehow.

She did not go down easy, anyone who witnessed the murder could attest to that, but her defense paled against Neville's fierce will. In one decisive moment, Neville recalled all of his pain, and anguish, every night he'd cried himself to sleep, the blank stares that were all he received from his parents. He brooded on the horrible feeling of knowing something so elemental was missing from his life. He focused every negative emotion he'd ever had because of the woman in front of him. With two words, she was dead, never to destroy another life.

As all this was going on, Harry and Voldemort were dueling ferociously, thunder boomed and lightning flashed, almost in sync with the wizards waging war. Harry attacked and defended, rolled, and dived struck and parried slowly but surely gaining the upper-hand. Voldemort was supremely unconcerned. The boy underestimated him, he could not attack the mind: it was closed to him. He could not attack the body: Harry was too fast. So Voldemort would go for the heart.

Harry saw what was going to happen a second before it happened. Voldemort broke his defenses and shot a spell at Harry that brought him to his knees, crying out in pain. The Dark Lord could have ended it at that moment, but he wasn't done yet. His wand flew from Harry to point at Ginny who had just defeated a Death Eater. For a half a second, Voldemort's eyes met Harry's and the travesty of a smile made one last appearance. When Harry and Ginny looked at each other for the last time, Harry's eyes were full of desperation. No_, not her.__ Anything but that! Take me, take _me His eyes seemed to say. But some part of him, deep down knew this was how it had to end, the way it had all begun. Ginny Weasley died with the gleam of triumph still in her eyes.

It is curious how a life-time can lead up to a moment. It is curious indeed, but for most people, there is a crystal-clear defining moment in their lives, where the goals and dreams are realized. For Harry Potter, that moment was now.

The Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, had survived until now only because of his safety-net of friends and guardians. No longer. His ability to love made him special; the power the Dark Lord Knows Not: his ultimate weapon. Even after the Hell he'd been put through with the Dursleys, he'd opened his heart and made friends he moved on and through the pain of losing people he loved, Sirius and Dumbledore, he'd kept his heart open. No longer. In the moment Ginny died, his heart closed. Before she hit the ground, Harry had uttered the two most evil words known to wizard, and for the first time in his life, he had the emotion to make the magic work.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The words had most unfortunately been said a lot that night, but never before had the emotion and magic behind them been so strong. The Dark Lord was thrown backwards into the air with the force of the curse. A concurrent crack of lightning split the sky and for an instant, Voldemort's deadened eyes were illuminated, but then he disappeared into the dark.

All motion had ceased at this point. Death Eaters and Order Members alike had paused in their tracks to witness the end. The survivors looked on in Harry's moment of triumph. He threw his arms in the air and yelled wildly. It was not an exclamation of victory, but one of grief for all the fallen. Harry's scream echoed in strange silence. He fell to his knees, finally overcome by emotion and exhaustion. At this very moment, the skies opened and it began to rain. Now it might have been coincidence, but I think you'll agree that in this time and place, coincidence is always much more. The Survivors looked to the sky as the rain poured, cleansing Death Eater, Order Member, and D.A. soldier alike. For the first time in a long while, they allowed themselves to hope that things might turn out alright after all.

_The End._


End file.
